


expect the unexpecting

by sempreme



Series: Drarry Discord Monthly Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempreme/pseuds/sempreme
Summary: “Wow, Potter, I didn’t know you could read that well,” Draco comments, and tries to take the paper from Harry’s hands. The paper that declares Draco’s expecting not one, but two tiny, little babies from no-one other than Harry Potter.





	expect the unexpecting

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the December round of the Monthly Drabble Challenge hosted @ Drarry Fans Discord.
> 
> The prompt of this month was "what's one more?" and the word count up to 235.
> 
> Thanks so much to [OllieMaye ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieMaye/pseuds/OllieMaye)for the beta work!

Hands shaking. Heart pumping fast. Blood running wild through the veins. Sweat collecting on the forehead.

_ It can’t be. _

“Well? Are you going to stay silent for the rest of your life?”

Draco is in front of him, leaning against the window that, Harry’s sure, lets the viewer enjoy a wonderful sight of Wizarding London, covered in several inches of fresh snow. He doesn’t dare verify, though. Not when he feels like a stunning hex has hit him fully in the chest. Is he at least breathing?

The paper in his hand weighs like a stone, and he’s not sure he’ll be able to voice words in proper English. However, as he hears Draco sighing and turning his gaze away from Harry, Harry knows he should do something, and do it  _ now _ .

“They’re twins,” he says, carefully and tender.

Draco snorts softly. Then, “Wow, Potter, I didn’t know you could read that well,” he comments, and tries to take the paper from Harry’s hands. The paper that declares Draco’s expecting not one, but two tiny, little babies from no-one other than Harry Potter.

Harry lets him, eventually stopping Draco’s hand on said paper in order to squeeze Draco’s fingers tightly.

“We didn’t” Draco tries feebly, stopping only for a moment to consider what to say, “consider this.”

“No,” Harry agrees, now kissing Draco’s ring. He hopes this will ground them both. “But what’s one more?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are genuinely accepted ❤
> 
>  
> 
> ♡ [anime twitter](https://twitter.com/kirishire)
> 
> ♡ [anime tumblr](https://spacemadefullmetal.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ♡ [HP tumblr](https://sempre--me.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ♡ discord @ sempreme#7054


End file.
